The Revolutionary War
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: “Ms. Howard? Is it?” “You know who I am, Gabriel Martin. The last time you saw me I was 11 and you put ink in my tea.” Love letters, promises, written in Anne's point of view, follow the story of two young lovers in the fight for freedom and america
1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Howard? Is it?" I turned to see Gabriel how handsome he is, and how immature he

was I touched my mouth I still remember that tea, turning around I suck in a breath, "You

know who I am, Gabriel Martin. The last time you saw me I was 11 and you put ink in

my tea."

He coughed, "Oh, I believe that was one of my younger brothers, perhaps

Samuel or Nathan." Denial?

"It was you. And it turned my teeth black for a month."

My father was furious and my mother thought I had ate too many blackberries, glad it

actually came out.

"Well…. I…um"

my he hasn't gotten any braver, is he stuttering? Nothing to say. I listen to the fireworks

and my father rave and rally up the people of Boston and South Carolina, my father

Peter Howard had lost his leg and hearing in his left ear to the French Indian war, besides

being deaf and a cripple he and my mother have made it well, I have only one love

Gabriel Martin and that shall remain secret for now. Ever since he first made an

appearance in my life I thought he was handsome but only when I was eleven did he

really make a mark on me, and my teeth, North Carolina is now at a vote, to fight or to

stand, personally I see points in both parties, taxation without representation is wrong as

it is but then having a tyrant three million miles away is like the one who sleeps next to

my mother in bed every night.

But then what must I know I am only a woman and at this point no one's fighting for

women's rights so we as females have no voice, 'feel free to sit in on the meetings ladies

if that but keep your mouths pinned shut' I want to laugh at the man who is saying that

cause one day a woman is going to give her opinion weather a man likes it or not, but it

won't be me, I know I talk like a patriot like I know it all but I'll admit I haven't a clue

sure why not? I mean why lie; it does no justice.

"Hallelujah, now you may be seated" we sat in the church pews in which we had stood in

front of just moments ago, suddenly the doors of the church opened to reveal Gabriel my

heart pounded and my hands got clammy, Reverend Oliver looked at Gabriel from his

high stand in front of the congregation, "young man you have entered the house of god"

Gabriel sighed, "I know Reverend, I have come to South Carolina to recruited any man

willing to serve in the rebel army" whispers went up among the men, "Sir" Oliver looked

at Gabriel, "son none of us want war, hasn't our little town been through enough?"

Gabriel looked hesitant to answer, "Are you guys all cowards?" before I knew it I was on

my feet and the words escaped my lips, "the lot of you talking about freedom and how

you will obtain it in any means possible and now look at ya, bunch of hypocritical

cowards, are ya really gonna sit there when this young man has given you a chance for

you to help in the partaking of your freedom? You guys talk and talk about how if a

chance like this came up you would take it, and now here it is, who's with him?" row by

row men stood, a smile spread to Gabriel's face as he looked my way, have I won his

affections? My father wore a worried look but it gradually faded as he knew what the

reward would be. So there we stood across the room from the other just glancing at each

other.

Outside the church me and my parents stood, Gabriel rode by, "Mr. Howard may I have

permission to write Anne?"

"What was that?" I sighed, "yes" my father looked at me, "does he have permission to

write me?" my father nodded, "As you wish" Gabriel smiled and climbed up on his horse

giving me a little wave, and was off, I stood there looking at him until he was just a speck

in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Anne,**

**Our force continues to grow as long as we continue to fight others will come to stand **

**and fight beside us I long to see you and speak to you I am hopeful that our duties **

**will bring me near you until then I am and will remain most affectionately yours **

**Gabriel **

His letters come once every week, it is the highlight of the morning, every evening I

receive a letter I write back to him, with every letter I send a piece of my heart.

**Gabriel, **

**Your letters make me hopeful in both you and the cause in which you all are **

**fighting for, if so happen that our paths cross and the work of our country leads you **

**to me know that I will be waiting with open arms for you**

**Always yours **

**Anne**

I have waited weeks to see Gabriel, I am almost finished with the letter and prints father

asked of me, wait. Horses are coming; the gates opened there he is rushing off my stool I

go back in back I don't wanna seem to anxious, "Mr. Howard I've come to call on Anne"

my father put his hearing device in, "I"VE COME TO CALL ON ANNE" he said again,

"of course you call yourself a man" Gabriel look forlorn, "father, you heard him" he

smiled, "well. ..call on her"

Gabriel smiled at me, "so how long are you in Pembrook?" Gabriel shrugged, "only for

the night I believe"

"well then I think we'll have to make the most of it"


End file.
